A Spell is all it took
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Sakura, you might have gone a little to far this time. Or should we blame the witch? How does... *gulp* he take it? you know, HIM. slight sasusaku if you can call it that Sasuke OOC i think anyways : Rated T just for Sakura's potty mouth XD


A/N: yyaaaayyeee 1st story since Mr. Popular's pet (god that took forever and a day) but anyways, I was listening to music, and the song "like a boy" by ciara came on, and I had this magnifercent (if I do say so myself) idea for a fanfic. Hope you like! -^^- Sakura POV, slight OOC

_Knock, Knock_

'Who could that be, and at this hour?' I thought rushing down the stairs making sure I didn't trip on the long pink night gown that fell around me. I answered the door.

"Hello…? Oh, it's you again."

"Screw you too. Can I come in it's cold out."

"No. what do you want hag?" I scowled. This old witch keeps appearing on my door step randomly throughout the day begging for charity.

"A place to stay for the night."

"And why should I let you? It's my home, why don't you just get a REAL job and get your own?!" I say slamming the door in her face. People, I swear.

"You'll regret that, Sakura! Naruto Sakura Cambia Coporum Meum* Corpora Sua Nominavi! Naruto Sakura Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi! Naruto Sakura Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi! Naruto Sakura Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!" She chanted repeatedly through the door.

"Oooh, I'm scared. I'm shaking in my ruffles. Ha-ha. Whatever old lady and you're bogus curses." I thought out loud heading back up the stairs, rather heavy footed. 'What the hell does 'Camp ino Carp Sue Nazi' mean anyways?' I climbed under my blankets. 'How does she know my name too, I don't remember telling her…' And with that, I feel asleep.

I awoke the next morning to bright light. It was pretty peaceful. I blinked my eyes. I felt, different. I turned around to meet a half closed stare.

"Morning Sexy." He said in a groggy morning voice.

"S…SASUKE?!?" My voice hitched. It sounded, lower today. He smiled.

"You say it like you forgot I was here. I would have thought you would have remembered that much, dobe." 'Dobe…? I thought he only called Naruto that. But then again I wouldn't know. All the conversations I have with him are pretty much one-sided, and when he finally does talk, he tells me to go away! But now he's half naked-make that completely naked, and sweet talking me!' I looked around. This wasn't my room. This must be his place.

"So… how was I last night?" Sasuke said bring his face so close I could taste his breath (which wasn't a bad thing at all)

"W-what do you mean?"

"…I mean how you called my name for mercy for about… 2 and a half hours." My jaw dropped. I know it did. Sasuke took my virginity last night and I didn't remember ANY OF IT?!? THIS WAS THE WORST DAY EVER!!! But then a devious plan hatched in my head. 'I'll lust him into doing it again! And I'll remember this time!' it was honestly brilliant.

"Oh, It wasn't for mercy… I was trying to get your attention to see if you had started yet. I honestly didn't know. Couldn't feel you at all." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you're man enough." He got in my face with a lustful gaze that looked almost angry.

"Spread 'em; Now." I smiled in return. But what happened next… will haunt me forever. As he spread open my legs, it became clear why I didn't feel right waking up. I quickly screamed and covered myself up.

"What's wrong?" he asked getting off of me.

"What do you mean is wrong. I have… stickity uppity bits!"

"Yes, most men have those. Are you just now realizing this?"

"I know most men have them, but! I'M A GIRL!!!"

"…Uh huh… and I'm the Easter bunny. So are we gonna fuck or what?"

"SASUKE I'M SERIOUS! IT'S ME! SAKURA!"

"… wow. I know you're playing but, that just turned me way off. Just the thought of it." He shivered.

"I'M NOT PLAYNG SASUKE THIS IS SERIOUS!" my expression went blank. Who… am I? I ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I closed my eyes and faced the mirror. I took a deep breath and opened one eye. Then I screamed bloody. Fucking. Murder. I pulled at my face and hair as if I was wearing a cheap Halloween costume and this face… this face could be removed with little to no effort. But of course it helped not in the slightest. After 10 minutes of pulling, yanking, and screaming; I still couldn't get my blonde spiky hair to relapse to its long pink luster, my evenly tanned skin to pale, my bright blue eyes to add a drop of green, the whisker marks to erase off my cheeks, or my "outies" to return to an "Innies" if you get me. I darted out the door, not looking where I was going, I ran right into Sasuke, he grabbed me by my upper arms.

"Naruto, you're seriously starting to scare me. Is everything alright?" I looked up at him and quickly punched him in the face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU! YOU! MAN MOLESTER!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY!"

"Ok, first off, I didn't take your virginity, you gave it to me. Secondly, that was like a year ago and we've done it hundreds of times since then, including last night, and NOW it bothers you?" 'Wait, Naruto and Sasuke have been going at it for a year now?! No wonder Sasuke didn't show interest in… anybody, really. And Naruto? Why Naruto? I thought he liked me. But why was I in Naruto's body…? Could it be from that old lady's curse? I'm not one to believe in such possibilities but that's the only reasonable explanation there was.

"No, it's fine. Where are my clothes I got to go home."

"But why…? Look if it's something I did or said I'm sorry."

"No! it's not you're… perfect. But you love Naruto… I'm gonna get him back."

"so… you're really Sakura?" as tears rolled down my cheeks I nodded.

"Alright. But how'd you get into Naruto's body?"

"A witch put a spell on me I think it switched our bodies. It was something like: 'Camp ino Carp Sue Nazi'"

"…Are you sure it wasn't 'Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi?'"

"Yea; that's it! How'd ya know?"

"I used to really be into the dark art's stuff growing up."

"So do you know how to reverse it?"

"I could try, it might not work because I didn't cast it, but I'll try. Naruto Sakura Cambia Coporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi!" And in that instant, the world went dark. I opened my eyes. I was in my bed. I took a quick look around. I was ME! I giggled in delight! Wait… was this, all just a dream? I weird horrible dream…? More than likely. This isn't something that happens on a regular basis. I got up, stretched, and went down stairs.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ugh, that better not be her again or I swear I'll ring her neck. When I got to the door, no one was there. But an envelope lay on the cement door step.

Dear Sakura,

Making sure you got back into your body ok. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anybody about me and Naruto's relationship until we're ready… And don't think this whole incident makes us friends or anything. Starting tomorrow, we're enemies again.

-Sasuke

I held the note to my chest with a smile. I guess stranger things have happened.

A/N: YAAAAYY! That was cute! -^^- lol R&R thanks for reading!!! Be sure to check out my page for my other stories!

*= Yes, that spell is from Wizards of Waverly place. What about it?


End file.
